


Take Note of My Love

by Arix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Dorks, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Notes, Proposals, all of the fluff, domestic dorks, eren has a lot of affections to give, idk if it is considered smut, kinda smut, levi loves every second of it, lots of affections, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: While living together Eren showers Levi with affection.AKA Eren is cute and shows Levi how much he loves him.





	Take Note of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> SO I felt like writing. So I wrote. And this is what I got.  
> Please enjoy!  
> Its literally just a cute one-shot about writing notes and being in love.

Levi had never really had any affection thrown onto him until he and Eren had started dating. It wasn’t that he had never had affection shown to him, it was just he had never had affection showered onto him. Sure, Eren had his boundaries (PDA was not appreciated and would normally end up with Eren pushing him away), but there were always the little affectionate things that Eren would do for Levi.  
Eren was strange in that he would always find ways to touch Levi. A hand on his shoulder, a light punch to the arm, a poke, a shove and whatever else Eren could do without becoming attached to Levi. In return Levi could wind his arm around Eren’s waist or around his shoulders or sometimes, when Eren was feeling particularly needy, Levi could even hold his hand. Other than that, all PDA was off of the table. Levi had learned this early on the relationship when he had decided to kiss Eren while at a party. To say that it ended in anything, but a fight would be a lie. Eren had never actually voiced his distaste for PDA, but Levi had learned none-the-less.  
So, when they had decided to move in together it was a surprise to Levi at how affectionate Eren actually was. It had started out when they had been unboxing both of their things (as neither of their old apartments had been big enough for the two). Eren would brush up against him, kiss his cheeks or even stop in their unpacking to start an impromptu make-out session (not that Levi had any complaints). It had all come to a pleasant surprise to Levi that Eren had become as affectionate as he was.  
Levi hadn’t expected it to last.  
Levi remembered that before they had lived together the sex was nothing but carnal instinct and raw passion. Truly what one would consider fucking. But since their first night in their shared living arrangements the sex had changed. Now instead of the heathen-like indulgent in the senses it was the slow burning passion that could be considered the true passion of love-making.  
Instead of harsh breaths and loud panting any passerby could hear sultry moans and soft intakes of air that could only come from the pleasure they derived from each other. Levi had never felt anything like it. Never had felt the feeling of deep satisfaction as he slowly took the younger man their eyes locked and soft moans leaving the younger’s lips. Levi had never felt the pleasure of his milky pale skin sliding softly against the caramel tan of the other’s. Not that Levi could complain.  
It was also that first night in their shared bed that Eren had voiced his love for Levi. Surprisingly Levi had been the first to fall and admit to the deep and true love he felt. He had also never pressured Eren to voice the same. But that night they shared together Eren had shouted it and breathed it deep into Levi’s mouth as they kissed. Had repeated it across Levi’s body as he sucked deep purple bruises into the pale canvas beneath him. Eren had spoken it up until the point he fell asleep. Levi had never been so surprised.  
The affections didn’t stop there. A few weeks after the boxes had been emptied and their contents placed in all of their spots the notes started to appear.  
Eren woke up earlier than what Levi could find acceptable. He claimed it was so that he could wake properly before heading to his classes, he was studying to be a nurse practitioner as he was too impatient to try to be a doctor. Eren woke at five every morning and proceeded to run through a nearby park and swim a few laps in the pool that was available in the apartment they had decided to live in. Eren would then proceed to shower and prepare for classes and was off to class before Levi’s alarm went off. It was after he woke up that Levi would find blue sticky-notes scattered across the apartment.  
The notes varied from jokes, to puns, to things that Eren had decided he loved about Levi. Every morning Levi would find notes on the bathroom mirror or on the fridge or on the coffee pot or sometimes even on the nightstand. There was rarely a morning a note wasn’t waiting for Levi to find.  
Then a few weeks after the notes Eren had started to make Levi breakfast and lunch. Without fail when Levi woke up there was breakfast staying warm in the oven, a lunch packed and waiting in the fridge and a fresh pot of coffee sat untouched and ready for Levi to drink. The whole thing made Levi feel wholly domestic and made his heart swell in his chest.  
Then the notes started appearing in his lunches and once a month a set of flowers was sent to Levi’s desk always with a note from Eren. Levi felt thoroughly loved and appreciated.  
Despite thinking he could never love Eren more than he already did with every note Levi felt himself fall deeper and deeper into love with the turquoise eyed boy. Levi in return for these affections would cook Eren dinner so he could come home from his shift at the hospital to a warm meal. He would rub the stress away from his shoulders when important papers and tests would come up. Levi would kiss Eren longer and love him better and shower Eren with his own affections.  
Levi would also notice when Eren would get overwhelmed. He would spend his days off with Mikasa and Armin and take long showers. He would go out drinking with his friends and spend very little time with Levi. But all through these times the notes wouldn’t stop and there was always breakfast and lunch and if it was time there would be flowers waiting at his desk when he arrives at work.  
Despite any fights they would have nothing changed. Eren would always shower Levi in his affections and even if they had a terribly nasty argument at least one note would simply say ‘I love you with all of my being’. These notes helped Levi on bad days and enhanced the good ones.  
It came to the point where Levi could not image to live without these notes. Could see the possibility of children receiving notes in small lunchboxes.  
So, Levi did the only thing he could think of.  
Throughout the months that bled to years of living with each other Levi had kept all of the notes that Eren had given him. He had kept them stashed in a small box at the back of their closet. So, Levi planned.  
Levi paid for a private room and lined the walls with thousands of multicolored post-it-notes. He also placed a small blue one, reminiscent of the very first note Eren ever left him, in the center of the table. He had Mikasa take Eren to the restaurant and leave the waiter to take Eren alone to the room.  
As Eren walked in tears pooled into his jewel like eyes. As he picked up the note he read the small words written in Levi’s distinctive cursive.  
Will you marry me?  
As Eren cried Levi came behind him and wrapped his arms around the brown-haired man he had come to love with all of his heart and soul. Loved him with his entire being.  
“Yes”  
So here they sat on their shared couch. A small simple band wrapped around their fingers as a symbol of their engagement. It was a rare weekend that there was nothing to be done. So, they sat and enjoyed each other’s company with books and cuddles.  
“I love you, you know. I love your affections and your notes and everything you do for me.” A blush crosses Eren’s face as Levi speaks.  
“I love you too,” Eren says lamely trying to hide his red face in his fiancé’s shoulder.  
“I’ll take note of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I kind of based Eren off of myself as I HATE PDA with a passion. Funny story is one guy I was talking to kissed me at a party and now he won't even look me in the eye.  
> I Am also going to school for nursing, but not to be a Nurse Practitioner. I also write notes for my roommate every morning and make her breakfast and coffee when I have time. 
> 
> Please check out my other one-shot as my other fics are going to be deleted due to my loss in interes, but I am working on a few EREJEAN fics as well as a small multi-chaptered ereri fic
> 
> Any feedback is welcome! I love seeing comments!
> 
> Thank you for your time. I Love you all,  
> Arix


End file.
